DESTINO
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Dejarse llevar, ser arrastrado un poco más, únicamente seguir flotando, sin temor a ahogarse, sin miedo a morir. Con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en tu respiración, entonces lo sientes, ahí está el crujido, y la calidez se desborda por tus manos salpicando tu rostro, el olor a hierro y oxido penetra tu cerebro, después sólo está el silencio que tanto buscabas. EVIL STAN AU


Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este Fanfic está basado en el Evil Stan AU, creado por la fantástica Karaii's, si no lo conoces te daré un breve introducción. Stan "Piraña" Pines después de caer en el portal llega a Nightmare Realm la dimensión de Bill, él tiene una especie de trato con Bill. Posee algunos de sus poderes, tiene un parche en el ojo izquierdo donde podemos observar la esencia de Cipher, esto lo hace por su única motivación matar a Ford. Juega un poco con la idea delos multiuniversos, además de tener tintes crossover con Rick & Morty. Si te interesa saber más de este AU puedes seguirlo en , además tengo su permiso para usar su imagen como portada del fic. Ahora sólo me resta invitarte a leerlo.

 **DESTINO**

 **Por: EliceBcest**

"Naciste roto, ese es tú beneficio…"

Dejarse llevar, ser arrastrado un poco más, únicamente seguir flotando, sin temor a ahogarse, sin miedo a morir. Con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en tu respiración, entonces lo sientes, ahí está el crujido, y la calidez se desborda por tus manos salpicando tu rostro, el olor a hierro y oxido penetra tu cerebro, después sólo está el silencio que tanto buscabas. Porque después de todo siempre se rompen.

Era una extraña vida la que llevaba, pero desde hace muchos años la única que conocía, existían muchas cosas que había olvidado, otras más parecían recuerdos borrosos en su mente, tal vez sólo eran parte de un sueño, una simple ilusión de algo que jamás existió y estaba aquello que no podía olvidar. No podía olvidar su primera vez en el Nightmare Realm, los gritos, la desesperación, el miedo y la muerte que se respiraba a su alrededor, estaba seguro que moriría o lo más probable es que ya estuviera muerto y eso no era más que el infierno. Aquellos seres se fueron acercando lentamente a él, hablaban en un idioma que le parecía incomprensible, su mente le decía que huyera pero sus piernas se negaban a reaccionar. Sus garras estaban tan cerca, podía sentir en calor que emanaban de ellas, cerró los ojos, unos milímetros más y sería su presa.

-Bienvenido –una voz sonaba en su cabeza. Era la voz que fue un murmullo mientras atravesó el portal.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo –abrió los ojos, de repente los monstruos se habían alejado de él. Lo miraban, lo miraban fijamente, y en sus ojos él pudo ver el miedo.

De la nada un ojo comenzó a materializarse, y lo veía, lo hacía de tal manera que su piel se erizó. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue formando, su triangular figura, el amarillo brillante, un sombrero de copa, y una maldita sensación de incertidumbre que no abandonaba su cuerpo. Estaba frente a la bestia de un sólo ojo, y lo supo jamás habría vuelta hacia atrás.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, a mi dimensión Stanley Pines –dijo aquel demonio y se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Yo lo sé todo. Yo lo veo todo –decía el demonio triangular que flotaba a su alrededor.

-Yo sé que paso, y porque estás aquí. Conozco el nombre de quien te dejo caer en este lugar –las palabras de ese ser taladraban su cabeza.

-Conozco su nombre, conozco tu historia, y tu dolor –la voz ahora provenía del interior de su cabeza.

Un susurro en su oído lo hizo caer de rodillas. –Yo conozco al verdadero Stanford Pines.

-Ford –dijo con una voz que temblaba al escaparse entre sus dientes.

No estaba seguro de nada, las cosas seguían borrosas en su mente, cómo creerle a ese extraño ser. Pero después de todo no tenía muchas alternativas, podía luchar y encontrar respuestas por su cuenta, y en la remota posibilidad que lo hiciera qué pasaría después. Así que en contra de todo sentido común lo único que pudo decir fue –Habla.

-Pyronica llévalo al castillo –decía el triángulo mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Una figura rosada salió de entre la multitud, lo levantó como si fuera una pluma, corrió a gran velocidad, dando saltos, Stan pudo ver con mayor claridad aquel lugar. Únicamente eran ruinas, tal vez despojos de algo alguna vez fue una ciudad, monstruos por todos lados, y la oscuridad que parecía contenida en los bordes, pero que parecía que en cualquier momento lo devoraría todo. También miró a quien lo cargaba, era de color rosa brillante con una sonrisa de dientes chuecos, con un solo ojo que no lo miraba, extrañamente pudo notar que era cálida, el cabello del monstruo parecía hecho de fuego, algo lo impulso a tocarlo.

-No te quemara al menos que yo lo desee –decía la criatura aun sin mirarlo. –Así que no hagas nada estúpido o te reduciré a cenizas sin dudarlo. –Llegamos. Al instante se encontró en el piso, el lugar también se encontraba en ruinas sin embargo la habitación donde lo habían dejado seguía en pie, en medio un trono hecho de cientos de seres petrificados, y por un momento el mismo escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo.

-Hace tiempo que te esperaba –una vez más estuvo esa voz en su cabeza.

-No sé quién eres, o qué eres y mucho menos qué es este lugar –dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Miles de pequeñas llamas iluminaron la habitación, y ese extraño triángulo estuvo de nuevo frente a él, ahora sentado en el trono. Mirándolo mientras sostenía una copa en la mano con un líquido morado.

-Soy el Señor de Caos y la locura, soy sinónimo de muerte y destrucción, creador de lo que un simple humano jamás podría imaginar, pero tú puedes llamarme Bill, Bill Cipher –dijo dándole un trago a su bebida, Stan no pudo evitar pensar que era repugnante como su único ojo también servía como boca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –preguntó Stan, sin poder entender del todo lo que pasaba. –No sé lo que pasa. ¿Cómo es que llegue a este lugar? ¿Dónde está Ford? Únicamente quiero estar con él, lo recuperé después de tanto tiempo no quiero perderlo. Sólo hay gritos, puedo escuchar su voz y la mía, pero después de todo no hay más.

-Si lo que buscas es saber, te ayudare –decía Bill acercándose a Stan. –Aunque tal vez no te guste la verdad.

Stan Pines no era amigo de la verdad, no cuando su estilo de vida consistía en estafar a la gente, con el afán de conseguir una fortuna, la fortuna que le permitiría volver a su casa, volver a tener una familia, pese a que estaba seguro que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía una, no al menos sin él.

-Hazlo –dijo sin vacilar. Cipher se acercó flotando hasta Pines y después únicamente tocó su frente.

Una vez más se agolparon en su cerebro todos esos viejos recuerdos, las playas de Jersey, el sol sobre su piel, el Stan O' War, ellos dos jugando, siendo felices. Las caricias de su madre, las clases de Box, la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, de su hermano gemelo, recordó a Ford, pero poco a poco sus recuerdos fueron llenando de oscuridad, como un mar que se tragaba todo lo bueno. Entonces aparecieron los otros recuerdos, su padre llamándolo idiota, los golpes con el cinturón que abrieron su espalda mientras su madre guardaba silencio, las humillaciones en la escuela, la perra que le rompió el corazón… y después volvió a estar él.

Si estaba Ford, su hermano al que defendió desde pequeño, ese mismo que callaba mientras el aceptaba el castigo y la culpa por los dos, el que nunca dijo nada cuando su padre lo llamaba "cabeza hueca", el que dejo que todos en la escuela creyeran que era un idiota. Porque después de todo él era perfecto, era el hijo bueno, el predilecto, era un maldito genio, y él únicamente era el lastre que llegó a este mundo junto con Stanford. ¿Acaso no eran el dúo perfecto? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? ¿No eran hermanos? ¿No eran familia?

Tenían sueños compartidos, donde tendrían la libertad que tanto deseaban, pero los sueños de aventura, de tesoros y mujeres se habían diluido, ya no existían todo por un estúpido error. Pero todo eso no importaba, porque después de todo él ya no lo quería, ya no eran nada, a Stanford realmente nunca le intereso Stanley. Porque de lo contrario él no hubiera ignorado su suplica. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no hubiera cerrado la cortina!

Stan pudo sentir como su corazón se llenó de ira y soledad.

Tocó su rostro, las lágrimas se escapan sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –escuchó de nuevo la voz de Bill.

-¡No! –contestó con la voz entrecortada.

El demonio no dijo más simplemente siguió trayendo los recuerdos.

Ahora estaba solo, apenas tenía 18 años y se encontraba solo. Seguía siendo ingenuo creyó que podía tener una vida honesta, vivir gracias a las ventas, conseguir la fortuna que le permitiría recuperar a su familia, pero la vida es una gran porquería que te golpea el rostro con lo que llamamos realidad. Estaba en un callejón temblando de frío, fumando su último cigarrillo para acallar el hambre que lo atormentaba desde hacer dos días, sin gasolina, sin un dólar en su bolsillo. Ahora estaba seguro que su padre no se equivocó, él no era otra cosa sino un gran fracaso, sus piernas temblaban, tenía miedo, joder sí que tenía miedo.

Alguien se acercó hasta él, le dijo lo que estaba esperando escuchar y que al mismo tiempo hubiera deseado jamás oír. Hubiera deseado detenerse, no seguir al sujeto, pero en la calle la realidad era distinta, lo hacía por sobrevivir.

Cayó de rodillas, le resultaba intrigante a Bill como ese humano se aferraba a los recuerdos que lo lastimaban.

Pudo volver a sentir esas manos asquerosas que tocaban su piel, volver a escuchar las palabras obscenas que tanto excitaban a aquel hombre, dio una arcada de asco al recordar el sabor del semen en su boca. Si, Stanley nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vendió su cuerpo, con el único objetivo de seguir vivo, esperaba que esa resultara la única vez que lo haría pero no fue así. De hecho perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que lo hizo junto con su dignidad, poco a poco se quedaba sin nada. Lentamente fue cayendo más y más, las drogas que termino vendiendo para después utilizarlas, quería no sentir dolor. Recordó Colombia, esa fue la primera vez que vio como asesinaban a alguien, una vez más estuvo dentro de esa cajuela del auto que se hundía lentamente, recordó cada vez que tuvo que salvar su vida.

Ahí estaba cada fracaso, cada derrota que le hacía ver lo patético que era, darse cuenta que nunca sería otra cosa más que una vergüenza.

Llegaba a su memoria las llamadas, llenas de silencio porque después de todo nunca se atrevió a decir una palabra. Estaban ahí todos los años donde no fue otra cosa sino un patético perdedor.

Una vez más estuvo la postal entre sus dedos, un mensaje sencillo, un mensaje lleno de esperanza, un mensaje de é, un mensaje de tu hermano, un mensaje de Ford.

Llegó hasta él, tal vez podría recuperar algo de lo mucho que había perdido, tener otra vez una familia, con cada paso entre la nieve alimentaba su esperanza, y ya no dolía tanto, pero se equivocó.

Sentía que el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba rápidamente, lo recordaría, sabría qué fue lo paso, cómo fue que terminó en ese horrible lugar.

Ahí estaba Ford con la mirada vacía, actuando más loco de lo normal, decía haberse equivocado, de no poder confiar en nadie. Le mostró lo que había en ese lugar, le dijo sobre la importancia de su investigación, sobre todo lo que había descubierto en Gravity Falls.

Si, habló de todas sus mierdas, de todo lo que había hecho y el corazón de Stan comenzó a llenarse de dolor, de rencor pero sobre todo de odio. Stanford no sabía ni un carajo de todo lo que había sufrido, de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en estos años, pero lo más cruel que había hecho fue llenarlo de esperanza, de esa bestia cruel que inventaron los hombres que les permite aferrarse a algo para no sentirse perdidos.

Había sido él quien dio el primer golpe, siguió el forcejeó, una parada de Ford lo lanzó contra el panel de control, un enorme dolor se apodero de él sin embargo su hermano no dijo nada.

La lucha continuó, sin darse cuenta habían activado la secuencia. Recordó sus palabras cuando estuvieron una vez más frente a ese portal.

-¡Vaya hermano que resultaste ser! ¡Te importan más tus estúpidos misterios que tu familia! ¡Pues quédate con ellos! - empujo a Ford, pero este sujetó con fuerza el libro. Ahora era Stanford quien lo empujaba.

-Un idiota como tú jamás lo entendería –una vez más empujo a Stan, de repente sus pies dejaron el piso. Ahora flotaba, sentía como ese extraña maquina comenzaba a absorberlo, no entendía lo que pasaba, que era todo eso. Lo único que puedo hacer fue pedirle ayuda a Ford.

-¡Stanford! ¡Stanford! ¡Ayúdame! –el grito resonaba por todo el lugar.

-¡Haz algo! –su garganta se desgarraba, intentaba alcanzarlo.

-¡Por favor! –sus gritos volvían a ser una súplica.

-¿Por qué no estas…? –y ahí estaba esa mirada vacía, en los ojos de su gemelo no había nada. -¿Ford? –se aferraba a una última esperanza.

Pero él estaba ahí simplemente mirando, no hizo nada, no era su intención detener el portal, nunca lo fue.

-Lo siento Stanley –lo pudo escuchar, después de esas palabras únicamente hubo oscuridad.

Ahora sabía la verdad, los recuerdos estaban una vez más en su cabeza, hubiera querido maldecir, poder hacer algo, sin embargo permaneció de rodillas riendo mientras no dejaba de llorar. Para Bill ese era un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Hazlo de una vez –Stan se levantó y miró fijamente a Cipher.

Bill por un instante pareció desconcertado, acaso entendía cuáles eran sus planes, no, por supuesto que no.

-¿Cuál piensas que es tu destino Stanley Pines? –le preguntó Bill mientras regresaba al trono.

-¿Acaso no me mataras? –decía Pines sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Matarte? Es verdad lo seres perecederos creen que la muerte puede ser el peor castigo o un acto de benevolencia –dijo Bill jugando un poco con su sombrero. –Pero tú muerte sería un desperdicio, además por extraño que parezca ambos compartimos una cosa.

-¿Qué podemos compartir? –no podía imaginar que podía tener en común con ese triángulo.

-Él nos traiciono –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿También te traiciono? –Stan intentaba entender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Sí, le di todo el conocimiento que necesitaba por un pequeño precio –contestó quitando importancia al final de su frase. –Aunque no se compara con lo que te hizo a ti, claro que no, tú sólo buscabas reunirte una vez más con tu hermano. Querías un poco de redención para la vida de mierda que has llevado, querías aliviar tú soledad, tal vez un poco de cariño, pero él no lo vio así. Cómo su estúpido hermano podría comprender lo que hacía, siempre te menosprecio, porque él es un genio y tú un pobre idiota con el que tuvo la desgracia de compartir el útero. Él te dejó caer, ni siquiera intento salvarte, ahora crees que estás muerto. Libre la carga de ser tu hermano, libre después de tantos años de ti.

Stan no era idiota, tampoco era fácil de engañar, pero sabía que existía verdad en las palabras del demonio, porque él mismo lo había pensado, de no ser así porqué ni siquiera había intentado salvarlo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí? –le preguntaba de nuevo a Bill.

-Lo único que yo quiero es ofrecerte un trato –dijo estirando su mano.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –preguntó Stanley un tanto receloso.

-Venganza –contestó Bill sin dudarlo.

Ahora era Stanley quién apretaba la mano de Bill sin que existiera la duda, para simplemente decir. –Acepto.

* * *

Esa era su primera misión, Bill le había enseñado todo lo que debía de saber para moverse a través del multiuniverso, y le había dado algo más, no estaba del todo seguro de cómo usarlo, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Había perseguido a su presa por varios días, asechándolo lentamente, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, todos ellos se parecían, su naturaleza paranoica los hacia sumamente cautelosos, pero eran orgullosos, engreídos, nunca pensaron que él podía ser una amenaza.

Caminaba rumbo a su refugió, por ahora vagaba en la E-330, no esperaba lo que esa noche estaba por pasar. Un fuerte viento, una ráfaga, una sombra que salió de la nada, y después únicamente existió la oscuridad. No supo cuánto tiempo paso inconsciente, nunca lo sabría. Abrió los ojos, intento moverse pero estaba atado, encadenado unas rocas, a unos cuantos metros alguien estaba de cuclillas mirándolo, sin moverse un centímetro, y por un momento Stanford tuvo miedo.

Existía algo terriblemente familiar en ese sujeto que no dejaba de mirarlo, tenía una pañoleta cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, con una especie de dientes estampados en ella, y un parche en el ojo, si un estúpido parche cubriendo su ojo. Pese a eso podía sentir como lo miraba, como parecía acecharlo, como si este esperara el más mínimo movimiento para atacar, pero lo que más le intrigaba era esa sensación, esa familiaridad que le corroía hasta los huesos.

-Stan… -dijo de manera dudosa.

El sujeto estaba a lo lejos pese a eso estuvo seguro que debajo de la pañoleta sé dibujo una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, sí que eres listo cerebrito -ahora el caminaba hasta él, Stanford ya no tenía duda ese era Stanley, reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar.

-¿Pero qué carajos haces aquí? ¡Suéltame! –dijo forcejeando con las cadenas.

-Vaya pensé que ya deberías de saberlo –decía con tono sarcástico. –Después de todo eres un genio, ¿no es así?

-Stanley ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! –Ford seguía intentando zafarse de las cadenas. -¡Estúpido suéltame!

De repente la mirada de Stanley cambio, algo en la atmósfera se transformó, se quitó la pañoleta del rostro y Stanford puedo ver la mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

-Hagamos un trato, te liberare si adivinas lo que pienso hacer contigo –decía manteniendo la misma mueca. –Pero sólo tienes tres intentos, así que aprovéchalos.

-¡¿Qué mierdas dices?! ¡Suéltame de una jodida vez! –decía gritando.

-Vaya creí que gustaban los tratos, después de todo hiciste uno con Bill –ahí seguía esa mueca sarcástica.

-¡Bill! ¿Stan qué sabes tú de Bill? –dijo Ford ahora con preocupación.

-Lo que yo sepa no es de tu interés, únicamente pierdes tiempo y oportunidades para lograr tu libertad Stanford –decía en un tono que parecía de juego.

-¡No creas ninguna cosa de las que te diga Bill! ¡Sólo intenta engañarte! ¡Él no es lo que parece! –quería que Stan lo escuchara.

-Deja de gritar y comienza a usar ese cerebro tuyo –dijo mientras se podía un vez más de cuclillas frente a Ford, de esa manera podía mirar la angustia en sus ojos.

-Está bien –Ford sabía que debería seguir las instrucciones de Stanley. –Quieres una disculpa por lo que paso en Jersey, es cierto. ¡Eso quieres!

Stanley hizo una especie de sonido que imitaba una alarma. –Repuesta equivocada. –Continuó hablando –No negare que hace unos años eso hubiera sido una buena respuesta, pero ahora es muy tarde. Haz fallado tu primer intento, así que aprovecha los que te quedan.

-¡Suéltame de una jodida vez! ¡Esto no es gracioso! –decía aquel Ford con la esperanza de lograr algo.

-Esto no es una broma, pero no negare que es bastante divertido –decía con una voz jovial. –Pero el tiempo y mi paciencia se acaban Fordsie.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguir una fortuna? Sí, eso quieres. Bill te hablo de todas las cosas que puedes conseguir en las dimensiones –ahora era evidente la desesperación en la voz de Stanford.

-Mierda ahora es que hace bromas era tú –dijo casi riendo. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea, pero no es ese es motivo por el cual estoy aquí.

-¡Stanley no sé qué te dijo Bill! ¡Pero es mentira! ¡No creas en sus palabras! –una vez más gritaba Ford.

Stan acaricio el rostro de su hermano, esto desconcertó a Ford, ya que por un momento pensó haber visto un poco de melancolía en los ojos de su gemelo.

-No lo entiendes verdad, en este momento Bill es quien menos importa. Esto es algo entre tú y yo Ford -dijo deteniéndose en la mejilla de su hermano. –Ya sólo te queda una oportunidad.

-¡Quieres que estemos juntos! ¡Tú y yo en el Stan O' War! ¡Qué volvamos a ser una familia! –era su último y desesperado intento, desde hace varios minutos el miedo de había apoderado de él.

Una sonora carcajada rompió el silencio de aquel lejano lugar. -¡Diablos Ford sí que me has hecho reír! ¿Qué no se supone que eres un genio? Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria de su ojo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué diablos quieres! –decía mientras se intentaba zafar. – ¡Suéltame jodido idiota!

-Es más sencillo de lo que imaginas Ford, pesé a que has perdido todos tus chances de te lo diré –al decir esto se inclinó sobre su gemelo para susurrarle al oído. –Voy a matarte…

Los ojos de Ford E-330 se abrieron de par en par, tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla, si eso era, estaba en uno de los muchos sueños enfermos que Bill había creado para él.

-Esto es un sueño –dijo más para sí mismo que para Stanley.

-Te equivocas –decía Stan mirándolo a los ojos. –Esto no es un sueño Sixer, y pronto lo descubrirás.

De un sólo movimiento Ford estaba libre, después de todo que chiste tenía si la presa no era capaz de defenderse, Stan se levantó lo miró una vez más y le dijo. –Defiéndete.

Ford hizo su movimiento más veloz buscando el arma de su cintura, pero fue demasiado lento, él una vez más estaba acorralado. Y lo vio, descubrió que era lo que se escondía debajo del parche, y lo supo su fin había llegado.

El crujir de los huesos rompiéndose, los gritos de desesperación y agonía sonando como música de fondo, la sensación de la carne desgarrada, y el inequívoco sabor de la sangre, pero sobre todo la sensación de felicidad que lo inundaba hicieron que todo aquello fuera maravilloso.

* * *

Bill observa, siempre lo hace. Él está ahí aunque realmente no lo esté, tal vez las ventajas de ser algo parecido a un Dios. Lo mira y sonríe, después de todo es uno de los mejores tratos que ha hecho con un mortal, incluso estuvo dispuesto a ceder un poco de sí mismo para que ese Stanley Pines cumpliera su misión, le permite no perderse el espectáculo, le permite sentirlo, le permite vivirlo y eso simplemente lo hace feliz. Luego sólo se marcha, qué sentido tendría quedarse a mirar el resto de la existencia de un mortal, y lo deja ser, porque después de todo él sabe que no huirá, que continuara su destino.

* * *

Los años pasan, la cuenta se desvanece y la sensación es cada vez más efímera. Algunos ruegan o suplican, pero la mayoría son engreídos hasta su último aliento, siempre lo hacen tan fácil, algunos eran más viejos otros más jóvenes, pero eso no importaba porque después todo ellos eran él.

Ya no conoce otra vida, tampoco necesita otra, ha hecho del Nightmare Realm el lugar a donde pertenece. Aquellos seres se han vuelto sus amigos por utilizar alguna palabra, si incluso a conocido a otros como él, tal vez como una simple cortesía existencial los ha dejado vivir, bueno a la gran mayoría. Odia a aquellos que únicamente buscan a su hermano, al gemelo que los traicionó, a aquellos que olvidaron su dolor, el dolor de cada Stanley. Entonces lo hace, le ahorra la miseria, se ríe al saber que se asesina así mismo, sin embargo qué no es todo un evento aleatorio sin sentido, al menos eso le dijo ese bastardo de cabello azul.

Extingue la vida de esa versión de sí mismo y luego busca a su Ford, siempre todos ponen esa cara de sorpresa al verlo, después de todo llevan años intentando traerlo de vuelta, corren a sus brazos, sin saberlo van a su muerte. Disfruta cuando se dan cuenta que nada de lo que hicieron tuvo un propósito, porque su vida se extingue, y después continua.

Con el tiempo se ha hecho de una reputación y de un nombre, lo ha escuchado varias veces, pero es ese hijo de puta con una cicatriz en el labio es quien le dice que significa.

-¿Creí que no salías de ese agujero de mierda? –pregunta dándole sorbo al trago que le llevo el mesero de ese bar de mala muerte en la C-310.

-No creo que eso te importe un carajo, además me sorprende que un sádico como tu este tan tranquilo bebiendo en este lugar –señala con sarcasmo mientras pide una bebida para sí.

-балю –escucha mientras algunas criaturas murmuran y lo observan. Ambos voltean, y aquellos sujetos de apariencia grisácea y alargada evitan la mirada.

-Diría que se cagaron del miedo en los pantalones, claro si los usaran –decía Stan bebiendo de una sola vez su trago.

-¿Acaso intentas ser gracioso? –pregunta el tipo de cabello azul y sombría apariencia.

-No, claro que no. Al parecer también tienes tú reputación –ordenada con la mano otra bebida.

-Cada Rick la tiene, pero no hablan de mí. Dicen tu nombre, más bien tu apodo –responde Sánchez pidiendo también otro trago.

-¿Apodo? –pregunta intrigado.

-Piraña, ellos te llaman así –saboreaba la bebida de ese lugar.

-¡Piraña! –dijo casi riendo. -¡Suena bastante divertido! ¿Hey Sánchez sabes por qué me llaman así? –quería saber el porqué de ese apodo.

-Es porque una vez que comienzas a cazar no te detienes, y nunca dejas nada que valga la pena de tu presa. Arrasas todo a tu paso –hizo una pausa. –Aunque en lo personal pienso que eres un Hijo de Puta sin lealtad y eso incluye al estúpido triangulo amarillo.

-Lo dices porque a veces trabajo para el consejo de Rick's –hizo un leve gesto de decepción. ¿Acaso tú conoces la lealtad? Además debo admitir que ustedes son mi presa más entretenida, nada como un Rick Sánchez a punto de morir para tener una tarde inolvidable, y el consejo siempre tiene bueno pagos y tecnología.

-Tengo mejores armas y tecnología –dijo Sánchez con un tono bastante presuntuoso.

-Lo sé, por eso estamos aquí. No es como si me gustara ver tu horrible rostro, aunque hace bastante tiempo que no tengo un buen culo, tal vez hoy es tu día –decía guiñándole el ojo.

-Nunca mezcles placer con negocios Pines, es muy mala idea –Sánchez deslizó una caja sobre la barra. –Es un micro desestabilizador neuronal, paralizará a todo ser vivo en mil metros a la redonda, y con el trasmisor serás inmune al efecto.

-Esto es genial, bastante bueno. Tu pedante y engreído cerebro es realmente útil –Stanley observaba maravillado el aparato.

-Ahora paga –después de todo Sánchez no lo haría gratis.

Pines dejo una bolsa sobre la barra –Aquí tienes una bolsa llena de Time Crystal, divierte jugando a ser Dios con el tiempo y el espacio.

-Jugar a ser Dios es más aburrido de lo que parece, esto es para algo mucho más grande –dijo haciendo un mueca bastante perturbadora.

-Haz lo que quieras, después de todo si un día la Federación o el Consejo le ponen precio a tu cabeza estoy seguro que me divertiré matándote –decía Stan guardando le desestabilizador dentro de su chaleco.

-Deja de jactarte nunca seré como ellos, tal vez sea yo quién le ponga fin a tu asquerosa existencia. Después de todo, ¿dónde estaría mi dignidad si me asesina alguien que usa un ridículo parche en el ojo? –terminó de beber su trago.

-Sería un lindo detalle, en eso los Rick´s se parecen a Ford, engreídos, pretenciosos, bastardos que se creen intocables, pero eso lo vuelve vulnerables. El día que mueras ni siquiera te darás cuenta –ahora bebía directamente desde la botella.

-¿Acaso es una amenaza Pines? -preguntó Sánchez sin levantar la vista de la botella.

-No, claro que no. Es una jodida promesa –hizo una pausa. –Pero tal vez no sea yo quien la cumpla, después de todo somos "amigos".

-"Amigos" –repitió esa palabra. –Tu español es una mierda, pero estaré dispuesto a ver llegar ese día.

A lo que Stanley sonrió, siguieron bebiendo en silencio por unos cuantos minutos más. Fue Pines quien se levantó primero, Sánchez caminaba detrás a unos cuantos centímetros, aquellos seres grisáceos continuaban en el bar, probablemente eran lugareños. Stan, se paró detrás de uno, sujetó entre sus manos su cabeza y la hizo estallar, no pudo evitar carcajearse mientras que todos los demás miraban sin moverse un sólo centímetro.

-балю –decía mientras ahora también lo acompañaba la risa de Sánchez. Los dos salieron del lugar.

-Eso fue muy divertido, pero no es mi estilo –dijo Rick mientras sacaba un arma de su bata, habían avanzado varios metros cuando volteó para disparar y en un segundo la vieja cantina que existía en ese lugar de la C-310 voló en mil pedazos. –Así es más divertido.

Los habitantes se alejaban de ellos mientras seguían caminando, los dos reían mientras disfrutaban de las miradas llenas de terror a su paso.

-Lastima era un buen lugar para beber –confesó Rick.

-Tienes toda la razón –agregó Pines.

* * *

Lo había visto hace un par de días en aquel viejo planetoide comprando refacciones, era divertido pensar como las presas en ocasiones llegaban solas, lo miró y sonrió, además no pudo evitar preguntarse porque todos los Ford's del Portal les gustaba usar esos estúpidos gogles.

Asechar, vigilar para después atacar y no dejar nada, tenía que darles ciertas atribuciones a su "genial" apodo.

Stanford Pines de la B-948 tenía varios días sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, era raro ero no la podía descifrar bien, era como cuando creyó perder la cordura a manos de Bill, pero eso ya no era posible Jheselbraum le había colocado la placa metálica. No, ahora él podía dormir toda la noche sin que Cipher lo acechara, aunque sabía que siempre vigilaría su sueño. Sin embargo este sentimiento era diferente sentía que oprimía su pecho, que cortaba constantemente su respiración, estaba lleno de ansiedad, Ford simplemente estaba aterrorizado por algo que desconocía.

Se dirigía a su refugio improvisado en una cueva no muy lejos del pueblo, había pasado toda la tarde buscando más refacciones, tenía que terminar ese localizador interdimensional, era lo último que necesitaba para poder al fin regresar. Estaba por entrar cuando algo congeló la atmósfera, dejo caer todas las piezas y simplemente disparo.

-Eso fue rápido, lástima que hayas fallado por unos cuantos centímetros –decía la voz que salía desde lo más profundo de la cueva.

Aquel sujeto iba avanzando lentamente hacia él. -¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más o esta vez no fallaré! –dijo gritando.

-¡Hazlo! –contestó aquel hombre. -¡No eres el primer idiota que me dice eso!

Lo hizo, no lo dudó ni un segundo, comenzó a disparar pero era ridículamente hábil, el sujeto había evitado cada uno de los disparos de su desestabilizador cuántico. Ford intentó huir pero era muy tarde, estuvieron frente a frente y lo único que pudo decir fue –Stanley…

Ahora estaba de espaldas en el piso, ligeramente aturdido, viendo como Stanley seguía sonriendo.

-¡No! –gritó Ford de tal manera que se escuchó en toda la cueva. -¡No! ¡Tú no eres él! Recordó las palabras de Rick de la M-186, no importa lo veas, lo que oigas, lo que te diga, él no es tu hermano.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro cerebrito? –Ford se había vuelto a incorporar.

-¡Tú no eres mi hermano! –respondió escupiendo al piso.

-¿Acaso no somos todo de alguna manera hermanos? –de nuevo estaba ahí esa sonrisa aterradora.

-¡No! ¡Stanley nunca haría esto! ¡Él jamás me lastimaría! –Ford seguía gritando y una vez más volvió a disparar.

La lucha continuó varios minutos, era difícil moverse en un espacio tan reducido, evitaba sus ataques, pero cada vez estaba más cerca de atraparlo, incluso estaba sangrando de un brazo. Escuchó lo que tanto temía, el Desestabilizador se había quedado sin carga, ahora tendría que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, tendría que pensar una estrategia porque estaba seguro que de esa manera sus posibilidades eran casi nulas.

Stan lo vio tirar el arma al suelo, estaba a punto de tener una nueva presa. -¡Espero que seas bastante hábil sin tu juguetito!

Lo recordó, todos los Stan's eran impulsivos, si lo provocaba tal vez caería en su trampa. Así que salió de su escondite.

-Aquí estoy, uno a uno. Estoy seguro que también en tu dimensión te hicieron tomar esas absurdas clases de Box, arreglemos esto como hombres –y se paró frente a Stanley.

-Eso suena bastante estúpido pero también algo divertido, así que lo haremos tu manera –ahí seguía esa sonrisa tan aterradora.

Como lo supuso Ford, después de unos cuantos golpes se encontraba al límite, usaría una vieja trampa su hermano siempre caía, no tenía por ser distinto con ese Stan. Fingió dar un golpe, Stanley lo esquivo fácilmente, parecía que Ford caería pero en un segundo golpeo las espinillas de Stan haciéndolo caer al piso. De esa manera pudo someterlo por un segundo, estaba encima esa versión de su hermano, cuando una vez más sacó su desestabilizador, él lo había tirado a propósito para que pensara que la carga estaba agotada, pero aún tenía un disparo.

-¡Sorpresa! –dijo Ford.

-La sorpresa es para ti –sin que lo supiera Ford al pegar el arma contra el pecho de Stanley había activado el Desestabilizador Neuronal que traía colgado en el pecho. Cayó al piso, todas sus funciones motoras habían sido anuladas.

Para Stan fue sumamente sencillo atarlo, una vez que ya no tenía posibilidad de escapatoria, esperó tranquilamente a que las funciones de Ford volvieran. Observó cómo poco a poco se movía e inútilmente intentaba escapar.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro que no soy el Stanley de tu dimensión? –le preguntaba mientras apretaba el pecho de Ford con su pie.

-Ya te lo dije –tuvo que hacer una pausa por el aire se escapada de sus pulmones. –Stanley, mi Stanley, mi hermano nunca haría esto.

-Yo soy tu hermano. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Soy yo a quien olvidaste, al que le cerraste las cortinas, al que llamaste con el único fin desesperado, al que le dejaste una cicatriz en la espalda, ese soy –apretó un poco más el pecho de Ford.

-¡No!-una vez más gritó Ford de la B-948. ¡Tú no eres él! ¡Porque no importa lo mucho que lo haya lastimado! ¡Lo mucho que nos hayamos equivocado! ¡El siempre será mi hermano! ¡Él siempre me querrá!

Las palabras de Ford hicieron eco en su cabeza, no, esas palabras jamás saldrían de la poca de ningún Stanford. Ellos eran egoístas, engreídos, y los habían olvidado, desechado la unión que alguna vez tuvieron.

-¡Mientes! –ahora quien gritaba era Stan. ¡Mientes! ¡Sólo lo haces para confundirme!

-Únicamente quiero verlo –el aire de sus pulmones era casi nulo. –Porque yo también lo quiero… lo quiero.

Stanley "Piraña" Pines no supo si existieron más palabras después de esas, se perderían, fluirían en la eternidad, vagando entre el río de los recuerdos olvidados. Ahora estaba de rodillas mirando lo que sostenía entre sus manos, entonces Bill acude al llamado inconsciente de Pines, lo ha observado todo y por tanto tiempo, pero todavía no lo entiende. No puede entender porque mientras sostiene la cabeza cercenada de Ford, la misma que ha arrancado con sus propias manos, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas van deslavando lentamente la sangre que tiñe su rostro, él repite una y otra vez hasta que las palabras carecen de sentido. –Yo también te quiero.

Adormece todos los sentidos de Stanley, y va acallando poco a poco sus recuerdos, los transforma, los desdibuja, los vuelve algo parecido a un sueño, porque Cipher sabe todo de los sueños. La conciencia de Stan ha sido pausada, y eso le permite continuar, una vez más mira lo que hay en sus manos y comienza a reír, ríe por el los ojos vacíos, sin vida que parecen mirarle fijamente, deja de sentir las lágrimas que aún corren por su cara. Ve su ropa y el suelo del lugar, todo es un desastre, la sangre ha sido derramada, haciendo una mezcla mórbida y oscura que pareciera ser fango, extremidades, carne y viseras entrelazadas a la ropa tenida de rojo. Se levanta lentamente, mira una vez más el rostro de su hermana, sonríe porque no puede evitarlo, después la deja caer. El crujido rompe el silencio que se apodero del lugar, ahora ya no queda nada de Ford, sus últimos despojos quedaron debajo de las botas de Stan. Limpia ligeramente su rostro, nunca le ha importado que lo vean bañado en sangre, salé de la cueva y sigue caminando, tararea una vieja canción que creyó olvidada, él continúa su camino.

El camino que lo llevara hasta su dimensión, hasta encontrarlo, hasta que ambos vuelvan a mirarse otra vez, a estar frente a frente. Pero no hay prisa, lo sabe perfectamente el día llegara, mientras disfrutara el sendero que tiene que recorrer para cumplir el destino que les fue marcado desde el día en que nacieron.

Porque nadie escapa de su destino…

 **FIN**

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno este fic viene a ser una especie de introducción, pero sobre todo mi visión de este AU. Estoy trabajando en un short fanfic basado en este AU, pero tardara un poco en salir a la luz ya que le voy a dar prioridad a mis actualizaciones. Sin embargo de mi mano leerán más de este interesante AU.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
